Containers for liquids such as perfumes, oils, moisturizers, suntan lotions, and the like are currently well-known in the art. Typically, these containers are in the form of glass or plastic bottles having a dispensing outlet at the top of the bottle.
Many cosmetics need to be frequently re-applied throughout the day since they begin losing their effectiveness as soon as they are applied. As a result, it is desirable to have ready access to these products. However, many containers are not convenient to carry and if they can be carried they do not provide a way to accurately and neatly apply the cosmetics to the skin of the user. Moreover, known containers do not possess pleasing aesthetic attributes when they are carried by the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a dispenser which can be easily worn by the user, allows accurate and precise application of the liquid, is refillable, and carries a satisfactory quantity of fluid. There is also a need for a dispenser that is attractive and fashionable when it is being worn by the user.